Another Year Over The Heart Never Lies
by Aymzie
Summary: Just a bit of fluff to celebrate the fact that it's nearly been a year since Deathly Hallows - Where I think the characters would be one year after the war. Please read and reveiw, thanks!


AUTHORS NOTE: It's nearly been a year since book seven, so I just wrote this little piece of fluff

**AUTHORS NOTE: It's nearly been a year since book seven, so I just wrote this little piece of fluff. Slight song-fic to 'The Heart Never Lies' by McFly. Probably not that great, but still, I was tired and it was fun to write. Dedicated to everyone who has ever loved a Harry Potter character. Or more than one. Enjoy the rambling, fluffy, drabble.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you really think I own this stuff? Seriously?**

--

_**Some people laugh,  
And some people cry,  
And some people live,  
And some people die,**_

_**And some people run,  
Right into the fire, **_

--

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder as she looked up at the stars, shining brighter than they had before. He was looking gown towards one of the never-ending lakes in this part of the country. She was shivering, so he pulled her closer.

"Can you really believe it's been a year?" she asked him quietly.

"No. It feels like so long ago, but like yesterday at the same time…"

"Me neither," she smiled. "Ron?"

"Yes, love?" he replied, and she smiled very slightly.

"Have you ever thought where we'd be if all this hadn't happened? Or if it was still going on?"

"We'd have still gone to Hogwarts, so we'd have still known each other, just had different experiences. And Harry would be… Dead." He winced at the thought. "And if it was still going on? I'd be fighting for you, because Voldemort can't win."

"The weapon we have is love?" Hermione joked, referring to the song they had drunkenly written after the battle of Hogwarts.

"Exactly," Ron grinned towards the night sky.

--

_**And some people fight,  
And some people fall,  
Others pretend,  
They don't care at all,  
If you wanna fight,  
I'll stand right beside you, **_

--

"Harry!" Ginny called. "Harry! Over here!"

Harry walked quicker when he saw her red hair in the crowd. He couldn't remember the last time he had spoken to her, what with her still being in school… Three months and it wouldn't sound so wrong, he promised himself.

"Ginny!" he said, and hugged her tightly. "You played great!"

"Aw, thanks Harry," she said, happiness flowing out from her. "We won!"

"I know! It was so strange to watch, though!"

They were talking loudly, against the crowd. "How did you manage to get in, though?"

"Slughorn let me in."

"Really?" Ginny was sceptical.

"Yeah. I'm Harry Potter, I mean everything I say!"

She laughed at a long forgotten memory, and kissed him. He kissed her back, before pulling away and saying,

"Isn't there anywhere quieter to do this?"

--

_**The day that you fall,  
I'll be right behind you,  
To pick up the pieces,  
If you don't believe me,  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies**_

--

Neville Longbottom shook his wet hair out of his face, sighed, and made his way into the Leaky Cauldron. He hadn't been there for a very long time, maybe not even a year. But it still felt as warm and cosy as it ever had.

"Uh, firewhisky please," he said as he sat down at the bar.

The blonde barmaid, who he was sure wasn't a barmaid here before, served it quickly, but when she was about to turn back to her work, she said, "Hang on, don't I know you?"

Neville frowned for a moment before he realised, "Hannah Abbott!"

"Neville Longbottom!" She said at the same time. "So, how're you keeping?"

"Better not to ask. Can't find a job anywhere, but apart from that I'm ok. You?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm the landlady here now. Inherited it from my Granddad."

"Congratulation," he said. "Any chance I could get a job here?"

Hannah laughed, "No, sorry. But you were always good at Herbology, right?"

He nodded, and Hannah opened the Daily Prophet to a certain page and slid it across the bar.

He read it quickly, and said, "Professor Sprout's leaving?" Hannah nodded, and smiled down at the newspaper. "Wait… You want me to take her job?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "They can hardly reject you after all you've done for the school."

"Hannah… Thank you! Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

Hannah thought for a moment before she decided on her answer.

"Dinner on Friday."

--

_**Another year over,  
And we're still together,  
It's not always easy,  
But I'm here forever.**_


End file.
